There has been in the art no simple way to incorporate an exchange of a value voucher into a partly or fully automated telephone interaction between a consumer and a vendor, or the like, with respect to transferring some kind of value to the user, including even cash or credit. The disclosed subject matter reduces or eliminates such existing shortcomings in the art.